


This Strange Effect

by vermiIIions



Category: Legion (TV), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Mental Illness, Smut, but this is mainly a sydvid story, division 3, other legion characters appear/are referenced, summerland - Freeform, you name it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermiIIions/pseuds/vermiIIions
Summary: An anachronistic story about Syd and David. In and outside the world in white.





	This Strange Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter takes place around a specific episode of Legion. Title inspiration taken from Hooverphonic's Strange Effect. Feels totally appropriate for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>    
>  **_You make my world in white_**  
>  **_You make my darkness bright, oh yes_**  
>  **_You've got this strange effect on me_**  
>  **_And I like it, and I like it_**
> 
>   
>    
>    

 

 

  
   
  
She is addicted.  
  
Twenty five years of life has allowed her to feel many things in multitudes vast and tiny. She has felt the sort of fear that makes your blood flow reverse, excitement so explosive she couldn't sit still, the kind of anger that burned holes in your lungs. She has felt the swollen tight ache of arthritis in her knees and the feathery weight of a five year old child being lifted in the air by their grandfather.  
  
She is used to feeling things, with the countless number of souls she had carried and discarded since her powers took form.  
  
But has she never felt this way, never experienced anything close to it.  
  
In this world she feels like she could truly do anything.  
  
The energy is foreign, abrupt, still so odd and yet so titillating that it never goes away. Not for one second.  
  
The burst of sexual frustration, well it had ripped open a dam she didn't realize was there and a great deluge of needs have been come flooding out ever since.  
  
Syd had had curiosities throughout puberty, small discoveries of crushes bursting here and there, often dwelling on her objects of affection from a distance. Or in the privacy of her room. Or in her mind. Her haphephobia had already begun taking control of her life by then. They didn't have a word for it at the time. Just "antisocial tendencies" and "she needs her space now that she's becoming a woman".  
  
Shortly afterwards came the discovery of her powers that one night after her mother, drunk off expensive booze, had backhanded her. She still remembers the shrill screaming and all the books toppling off the shelves from the force of energy their skins created.  
  
Melanie once explained how often mutant's abilities when they first take form are manifestations of the person's gestures, environment, and personalities. Syd had always kept people away emotionally and it seemed her powers followed suit to take that to the physical and psionic step.  
  
There was the incident with her mother's boyfriend, whose secret flirtatious comments and gestures towards Syd inspired a horrible case of sexual curiosity at sixteen. She had gone about it in the worst way imaginable which only made Syd feel more repulsed in the end because it wasn't her body and it wasn't her right, wasn't right at all.  
  
You're disgusting, her mother had seethed, All you do is disgust me.  
  
She had stopped seeing herself as a physical entity since then. It's unhealthy. But it helped her to float through life, to reconcile that certain things would never be possible. That normalcy wasn't an option.  
  
She had gone on for years like this. Hiding her powers and making every space around her an island where only she resided and allowing those urges and desires lay to rest until she had forgotten about them.  
  
But then came Clockworks.  
  
Then came David.  
  
Then came the jarring memory, yes, memory, because his memories are now her memories, of his hips rocking ferociously into his ex's. Of his soft growls and her loud moans that hiked higher as he thrust harder. It was something she wasn't prepared for, standing in that projection, watching David pleasure this woman.  
  
The insecurity was reborn there, and it had found a new face, a new fear.  
  
In the outside world, people hold hands, they have sex, they kiss, they touch. You're not in Clockworks anymore. You're in the outside world.  
  
She had found herself wanton, so cruelly wanton. Tortured with frustration,  
  
The need to rectify this had burned deep and low in her heart every moment since.  
  
Ptonomy and Kerry accompanied her to question his ex in the real world once David wouldn't wake up from memory work. Melanie felt Philly would have answers, after all she was with David when his powers really began erupting. So Syd sat across from the woman, that same feeling bsurning so fervidly that she almost couldn't breathe, and maintained her calm. Because despite feeling like Philly would always have parts of David that she wouldn't, this wasn't about her. Her man was lost in another world and she had to get him back.  
  
And she did get him back.  
  
Something was different, though. After the rescue. He didn't have the puppy eyed bewilderment and fragility she was used to seeing since she brought him to Summerland. He seemed, in control?  
  
And it was sexier somehow, this assured side to him. And the way he was looking at her, it was so damn unbelievably addictive. Syd never felt more excited to have his eyes on her than then. Like they were mixing all the adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin into some magical cocktail inside her head.  
  
He just kept looking at her like she was the most. for lack of better term, fuckable thing on the planet.  
  
Like he knew the secret reawakenings in her. Like he knew that earlier that morning she had rubbed herself against her fingers to that memory of him, that she had imagined it was her he was gripping like that, fucking her like that, that the sheer imagination of it all is what made her come so unexpectedly, she had to hold herself up with her other arm to avoid slipping in the shower. Her first orgasm in ages.  
  
It was unspoken. That desire. I want you and I know you want me.  
  
David, her David, always keeps his gazes towards her innocent and starry eyed. Sometimes even a little sad with frustration buried right underneath if he gets too close and she backs away. But those eyes are always so full of love, they just sparkle and glitter. She's never been adored like that before.  
  
But this David had a newfound determination. Like he had something he couldn't wait to show her. It didn't disarm her the way it could have.  
  
He made a whole world for them. A beautiful room in all white and the doors to enter were right in their minds. No one else could find it but them and they could come here anytime they wanted, all she had to do was ask.  
  
They could touch. They could make love. They could fuck.  
  
And she is addicted.  
  
She doesn't understand it, not really.  
  
Here, her phobia doesn't exist. No prickling sensation of ants crawling up and down her body, no panic attack bubbling under her skin, no urge to scream her throat raw. No fear. She is so free here and she doesn't understand it, doesn't know what to do with it.  
  
In the white room, everything is organized to perfect symmetry. So unlike David's mind where there is disorder, chaos, power so unbridled, it spent thirty years breaking him. It's heavy, consuming, easy to sink and drown in such a great sea of power.  
  
She knows. She's been inside of him, psychic, body, and soul transference all at once. Like the Russian nesting dolls she used to have in her room as a child. She was so tiny in his mind, so much space she couldn't even begin to occupy. So much damn power.  
  
Maybe that is why he made things this way. Why he put her in a white night gown, let her hair down and made her nails painted the bubbliest bubble gum shade of pink. He prefers the order here.  
  
So does Syd. She loves it.  
  
She loves him.  
  
A moan rolls in the back of her throat at his ministrations. Her own lips are still swollen from the way they're being kissed. The way David's lips suck and gnash and glide on top of hers with the most rhythmic precision. The way he's showing her how their lips are meant to move together. It's warm, wet, dizzying. She feels as if her heart can longer fit between her lungs.  
  
Their kisses had started off chaste, small pecks to become accustomed to feel of each other's mouths. But when David pressed her back against the bed and laid over her, their kisses found hotter energy, teeth clashing between fevered and wet breaths. He had let the hunger take over and she felt herself get swept up in it.  
  
The way he cradles her face while his tongue slips between her lips, she never wants it to end. He's not treating her with the gentleness you would handle with a glass vase. He is guiding her, making claim, inviting her to a world she was never meant to take part in. Her leader. Her man.  
  
David's lips begin detouring down her neck, scattering kisses across her jawline then sucking around her pulse throbbing under her neck. She imagines he must feel her hammering heart rate and how he makes her blood rush right to the pressure of his lips on her skin. His thumbs are cool, contrasting the heat of his mouth as they brush against her skin, seeking the straps of her night dress.  
  
She realizes she is braless as he hooks his fingers beneath the material and slides them right down, exposing her breasts to both the cool air and his cerulean gaze. So intense, so greedy. So trained on the two mounds of flesh.  
  
She shudders.  
  
She notices his eyes flitting back and forth as they follow the jellied movements of her breasts.  
  
Syd's mind flutters back to him telling her by the lake that he had fondled her breasts when he was in her body. She never did think to wonder if he liked them. The weight and circumference of them? She imagines so if the look in his eyes is anything to go by.  
  
David's hand, large and warmer now, covers her left breast and she responds immediately, letting out a sharp gasp as she feels him pinch her nipple, hard enough to pleasure. He strokes then squeezes over the swelled mass and she's whimpering like a desperate dog. He covers her right breast and repeats the same pinching action. He pulls at her nipples, stimulating the rest of her through them. How did two buds hold such much pleasure in them?  
  
"Mmm," the wanton noise leaves Syd's lips and David's grin is so sexy, she feels herself clenching down there.  
  
She arches her back in perfectly coincidental timing as his head ducks to cover her breast with his mouth. He traps her nipple between the ridged roof of his mouth and his soft but strong tongue, still keeping his grip on her other breast. His thumb brushes attentively against her other nipple while he sucks.  
  
It feels so intimately pleasurable, so heady, she can't keep her eyes open anymore. Her ears take in all the sounds.  
  
Her breathy moans flowing into the air. His deep breaths mingling with the squeaks her skin make under his wet mouth. He stops to gather his breath and Syd feels his fingers reach up to brush her cheeks, beckoning her eyes back open.  
  
Her nipples, deep pink and poking out like needles, are soaked and tingling as David blows cool air on them before laving his tongue over them again.  
  
He wants her to watch him. Watch him learn her.  
  
Her fingers are long lost in the brown crops of his hair, her eyes studying the way he adores her breasts.  
  
Syd can't stop the way her hips roll every time David hums around her nipple. She's wet down there, completely soaked like she was in the shower that day, She can smell her arousal colliding with the sea breeze entering the room through the windows. She knows David can smell it too.  
  
His desire is unlike any energy she had seen or felt before. Not even the force of the cosmic explosion erupting around her whenever her skin makes contact with another could compare to the force of his need for her here.  
  
And that hidden sour part of her, she thinks within, he wants me more than he had ever wanted her.  
  
_Syd_ , he breaks her thoughts, voice entering her head to stop them.  
  
Their psychic link is stronger here in this world, now blue, blue everywhere. When did that happen? The sounds of the beach waves crashing against land have grown calmer, the sun has gone down, soft moonlight taking its place, and the breeze is cooler now.  
  
Syd blushes, which is nearly inconceivable that she could do so even harder than she already has been.  
  
_Stop thinking about things that don't matter_ , he orders, gripping her other breast harder.  
  
Syd sucks her bottom lip in, nodding at his command.  
  
Ptonomy said it the first time he had done memory work with her and she had gotten so sick, she threw up and stayed in her bedroom quarters for days. The memory may feel tangible, may feel present, but that's all it is, a memory. She is his woman. He's her man. They can share whatever parts of each other that they want to now. How could anything else matter in a world he created?  
  
Satisfied, David bows his head, brushing his lips against hers. She opens her mouth to meet his, softly moaning with need. This time she's the one to stir up the heat of their kiss, boldly pushing her tongue between his lips to feel his rolling back against hers.  
  
_I'm gonna taste you. You want that_? his query floats into her mind and their gazes lock mid kiss.  
  
Oh god, yes. Do whatever you want to me and don't stop. She doesn't even think it, she feels it. Belly burning with the idea of him doing these things to her.  
  
She finds herself rapidly nodding her permission with hungry eagerness, lifting her hips as he pulls the rest of her night dress off, heart pounding as he discards it somewhere on the floor. He removes her soaked panties even quicker.  
  
She is now utterly naked before him, all of her unvarnished for him to see.  
  
She realizes it had never occurred to her to be self conscious about her real naked body before a man. The opportunity had never presented itself. Syd knows she is a beautiful woman. She blossomed from a petite child, stretching into a skinny teenager, and filling out into a shapely woman with wide hips and breasts and a very amazing ass, if she does say so herself, at her current early adulthood.  
  
But all her life, her skin has been covered from head to toe. Untouched and unseen. David is the first man to see her this way. With a strange sureness, this is a moment she vows to lock away in time.  
  
Syd practically trembles, anticipating his touch, the soft heat of him. But his hands that were once feverishly roaming across her breasts now slack at his sides and he leans back on his knees. He only stares. Two circles of blazing cerulean exploring the surface of her. All the dips and curves and arches and hills and bends, the very geography of her.  
  
His hands reach towards the buttons of his shirt and he yanks it over his head and the fabric joins the rest of the pile of clothes that had formed on the floor.  
  
His build is opposite of hers. He's lean and slim. Dark hair sprinkles from his navel on downwards, marking his happy trail.  
  
And he's hard, Syd observes, eyes falling on the tented bulge in his white pants. She sucks her lower lip between her teeth with possessive pride.  
  
He's hard. For her. At the prospect of her. At the sight of her. She wonders if he ever fist his self when he was alone, maybe in the showers, to salacious reveries of her. Had he come as hard as she had? God, she'd love to see him come, she thinks with a shudder.  
  
Then his hands are squeezing her breasts again, thumbs roving over the pointed centers. Then his palm washes down her sternum, upon her softly curved belly, where she's slightly ticklish.  
  
She giggles reflexively and David hums back, his giggle softer, hazier, like he's watching her in a dream state.  
  
The blue cascading across the room makes her feel like they're underwater, the moonlight glow sprinkling over them. The blue in his eyes are brighter than that. He was always meant to stand out. The world just wanted to shut him away. They didn't want to understand him. But she knows him. He is so beautiful, so extraordinary, so one of a kind. The most wonderfully peculiar.  
  
"You are so perfect," David marvels out loud. His jaw is slightly agape. He's looking at her like she's the answer to every question every scientist has ever had about the universe. Suddenly she finds it difficult to breathe. I love you, she tries to say, but the words just float in her mind in cloudy blobs.  
  
The tips of his nails rake lightly against her inner thigh, prodding them apart so he can settle between them. He dips down, pressing fluttery kisses on the corner of her knee.  
  
His other hand presses right up against her wet searing heat and she bucks right into his palm, every part of her lighting up right away.  
  
His middle finger slides between her folds, up against her dripping entrance. He collects some of the slick there, trailing it up across her lips, back and forth, and experimentally circles it around her clit. Just barely any pressure, and she's already ready to detonate.  
  
"Oh," Syd gasps.  
  
This was nothing, nothing compared to her delicate fingers. His fingers are longer, firmer, and adeptly understands what makes her intimate parts tingle better than she. Like all he had to do was press his fingertips against her once and her body told him everything it needed.  
  
_So wet_ , she hears his thoughts floating into her mind. The lewd hunger in his voice sends goosebumps prickling down her body.  
  
_Please_ , she wants more.  
  
Leaning further above her, he begins working her, adding another finger against her clit. They roll over the bundle of infinite nerves with proficient ease.  
  
“Yes,” Syd gasps. Her thighs instinctively spread, keeping herself entirely open to his fingers. "I like that."  
  
He smiles to show he likes that too, likes her telling him and moaning for him.  
  
Her clit, now slicked over with her arousal, tighter and swollen, all but sings as David’s fingers circle over it, intenser now. She’s beginning to heave. And with each shuddered moan she makes he moves his hand faster.  
  
Her sounds hitch higher.  
  
"Ah."  
  
And higher.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
All while he keeps his other hand is securely clasped around her thigh, eyes watching her knowingly. Oh god, the way he’s looking at her while his hand is rubbing between her legs, pleasuring her. It's so deliciously sinful, everything he's conveying to her between their gazes. Blood roaring in her ears, she can feel new wetness flooding down there. She can’t even hold his gaze long, head falling back against the pillow with a tiny “oof”.    
  
His fingers are like prongs, shooting volts up every throbbing nerve that has her body ready to split apart. She feels his fingers dip back down between her folds to roll more of her arousal over her clit. It's more slippery now and he rubs harder and faster and she wants to scream at the pleasure. She can feel her own heartbeat pumping in her engorged flesh. Like her heart wants to race faster than the speed of his fingers.  
  
When she touched herself in the shower, it felt good. Damn good. She didn't even expect to come at the time, she just wanted to keep feeling a pleasure long lost to her. But this? David stimulating her like this until her hips are rolling and she's clenching on air? Unprecedented.  
  
"David, more," the words slip out her mouth between desperate moans.  
  
Somehow that makes his fingers stop and he tautens all over. She protests, face contorting while she whines in confusion.  
  
He snarls her name.  
  
So low and rumbling, "Syd."  
  
He's never said her name like that before. It's enough to send a force of tremors through her.  
  
His mouth is on her the next moment, and it's very hot, very wet, and it takes her by surprise. Her eyes shoot open, her body tenses all over with shock, mouth falling as she lets out a shout.  
  
"Mmm," David thrums, his mouth kissing her down there, lips greedily smacking between her heavy slick. He's tasting her, she realizes. Oh god, he's tasting her. The tension leaves her body as she falls back against the sheets.  
  
How does she taste to him?  
  
_Better_ , he promises, pausing his movements to grin darkly up at her, his lips shiny, _Better than cherries_.  
  
His hands clasp around the flesh of her thighs, drawing them farther apart as he settles his self cozy on his stomach. His face is level with her weeping sex again. Syd almost starts panting as they hold eye contact as David licks his lips.  
  
Oh god.  
  
David opens his mouth wide against her entire surface, his tongue diving down between her labia and dipping deep inside her. She feels his tongue invading her walls, now both of his hands roaming up the flesh of her stomach and covering her breasts. Trusting her to keep her thighs spread herself, he quite literally begins fucking the inside of her with his tongue.  
  
"Oh fuck," the swear comes out of its own volition and Syd finds her thighs trembling faintly.  
  
Oh goodness. He's really down there, face buried up against her pussy, feasting on her. His tongue, his lips, all inside her, pressed against her. His fingertips pad over her nipples ever so lightly, she feels the cells in her body scrambling. He's so damn good. Perfect.    
  
The tip of his nose brushes up against her clit while he thrusts his tongue in and out. He alternates between thrusting and rolling his tongue, tasting her, pleasuring her. The dual sensations created between her walls and her clit has her mewling. She wants more and more. Wants him to devour her whole if he has to.  
  
He truly has made her become insatiable, made her unashamedly and wildly greedy. For this pleasure. For him.  
  
"David please," Syd moans, hand zipping down to his grasp on her breast. "Rub me again."  
  
The irony isn't lost on her. The greatest chapters of her life have been spent under the deathly fear of being touched. She always hid behind the obstruction of physical, emotional, and psionic boundaries.  
  
Dr. Kissinger once said that her haphephobia was so extreme it seemed unlikely, even with attempts of touch therapy and anxiety medication, that she'd ever accept touch again.  
  
Yet here she is now in David's world in white. Wanting to be touched by him more than she has ever wanted anything in this life. Wanting to know every path of every line in the palm of his hands. Wanting to never escape the versatility of his grasp. Be it tender caresses or fevered stroking.  
  
But to her surprise, he touches her clit not with his hand but with his mouth, drawing his tongue from the cave of her pussy upwards. His cheeks hollow as he starts sucking on her clit and-  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
-It feels like he's zapping her and she can’t control a single limb on her body. Her toes squeeze, fingers curling in the sheets and pulling them as she cries out louder. Her eyes swivel in her back of her head as the pleasure causes her hips to start rutting. She clutches at her own breasts, copying David's actions by pinching her nipples. He spares a brief glance at her ministrations encouragingly and it heightens her arousal instantly.  
  
She wonders how she looks now, completely uninhibited against the white bed sheets. Her hair unkempt, ribbons of gold splashed everywhere, her body sprawling and arching. Her knees bent back into the mattress where his hands hook around them to pin them down. Her mouth slack where she makes noises she didn’t know she was capable of making. She wonders if she looks the way he’s making her feel. She wonders if they are an art.  
  
He has her in the perfect lock, keeping her knees flat against the bed while her hips rut at an hectic pace against his mouth and tongue. He's forcing her to please herself just as much as he's pleasing her and the realization causes more wetness to spurt right into his mouth.  
  
With no forewarning, Syd feels David release one of her thighs then slide one, then two of his fingers inside of her.  
  
"David," she chokes his name.  
  
His fingers remain buried inside of her, unmoving as he continues devouring her clit and she can't figure out which to focus on. Then he slides his fingers back out.  
  
Oh!  
  
Then he slides them back in with a slow corkscrew motion.    
  
Yes!  
  
She's completely drenched so his fingers thrust inside her with the ease of a knife through butter. She hears him groan at how wet she is as his movements grow firmer. The veins in his forearm are almost luminous as the lunar glow sneaking between the curtains bounce off the beads of perspiration there.     
  
"No," she softly sobs when he pulls them out again and he shushes her, blowing across her clit again.  
  
He buries his middle and ring finger back inside her entrance, palm facing upwards. Then they anchor to this spot inside of her.  
  
Fuck!  
  
“David!” his name is caught on a surprised yelp. It was like he found El Dorado hidden inside of her.  
  
What the hell that feels so good.  
  
“David,” Syd's hips rise off the bed, one hand holding his face in place against her sex as his fingers begin thrusting against that mystical spot.  
  
Fast.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Hoooooly shit. Her thighs immediately clamp around his face and neck and she's almost flopping against the bed. He keeps his mouth clamped over her clit and his hands, god bless those hands, never stop. She's about to soar, she swears it.  
  
"Oh god, what are you doing to me," Syd sobs, rolling her head to side to side on the pillow.  
  
She feels it, oh god she feels it. And David feels it too because he starts encouragingly humming around her clit, hand working inside her so roughly, the friction so intense, she feels the strangest wetness gushing from between her legs. The sound of David's hand inside of her, it's like he's splashing a tiny puddle. He sucks her clit even harder, his hungered growls creating the perfect vibration.  
  
_Come_ , his voice echoes in her head. _Come, Syd._  
  
Syd slaps the bed, head shooting up.  
  
"David? I'm-fuck-" she doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence. The words break and whirls into the loudest sob as her eyes roll shut. At last, she flies apart.  
  
Like an atom, split apart by her first David-induced orgasm, infinity particles shooting north west east and south.  
  
She screams. She didn't even know she was a screamer. She screams like she's on fire.  
  
This. This was ascension.  
  
Her thighs tremble violently and she keeps her nails dug into his scalp, pressing him down harder against her sex while colors and stars power through her veins. She stays like that, in suspended pleasure, until her scream dies down to a tiny frail whimper.  
  
Then her hands fall limp. And she's gasping for air, thighs refusing to stop their quaking, thoughts all in frenzied disarray from the force of how hard he made her orgasm.  
  
David's thumb brushes experimentally against her clit three times and she’s so over sensitized that she shrieks and jolts her hips hard enough to slide up the bed.  
  
As her head knocks into the cushioned headboard, she recoils into herself, body racketing all over. She can’t fight the heat that simmers against her cheeks. She’s blushing maddeningly and she’s mortified and completely spent from the miraculous acts David just performed against her.  
  
He really is the magic man.  
  
Suddenly she feels self conscious and she covers her face, looking away from David who is wiping his mouth against the back of his hand with the kind of swagger that says "my work here is done". And there’s that boyish grin he’s giving her where his lips crinkle to the side.  
  
“Hey, Syd. Why’re you covering your face?” The mattress dips as he follows her up the bed, crawling back between her legs and planting his face on her abdomen, her body still faintly jittery.  
  
“Mmm flrb ey meesgh.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Syd uncovers her face, glowering at David's feigned ignorance. He places a soft kiss on her stomach with his stupidly adorable gaze. As if he didn't just light flames on every nerve ending in her body.  
  
“I got you all wet." she says matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah well you are very wet, Syd," David's eyes darken again. He crawls up, curling his fingers around her jawline, lowering his lips to hers. She accepts his tongue immediately, tasting everything he was tasting. A natural sweetness her body produced, contrasted with a strange sharp flavor.  
  
She feels the hardness of his erection nudging against her.  
  
Her hand reaches down between them and she palms over the cottony material separating their flesh.  
  
"Oh," David huffs, breaking their kiss and pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
Syd swallows before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, blinking back at him coquettishly.  
  
He gets the hint.  
  
He unbuttons the opening of his pants, then pulls them down along with his boxers and tosses them over his shoulder.  
  
The entirety of his length springs forward and he is harder than she surmised. And she's not a blushing virgin. Generally inexperienced with a dose of naive, sure. But his length is a mesmerizing sight to behold.  
  
Engorged and shiny and pink right at the tip. Her eyes follow its bobbing motion as he sits back on his haunches. It really is a beautiful cock. So very David.  
  
Syd's hand reaches out right away to catch it and David hisses the tiniest strained swear. It feels harder than it looks. And it's warm-hot. Veins traveling around his cock like vines. And they're pulsing too.  
  
He has seen her. And now she sees him. They are, they are an art.  
  
Encouraged by the soft masculine noises he's making, Syd slides her thumb over the ridges of veins and skin. She wants to explore what it feels like to hold him. To know him like this.  
  
She fists him a little harder, hand circling at his base, where his trail of dark hair ended. Air shoots through his nostrils and his stomach clenches. He likes that, she smiles to herself. She moves her hand up again until her fingertips meet the beads of moisture leaking from his opening. Syd knows basic human anatomy. He's ready to take her.    
  
"Shit," David jolts and chuckles with a warning gasp when she strokes her fist up and down once more, "Syd, stop. As much as that feels good- I, I, when I come? I want to be inside you."  
  
She nods, eyes still on the size of him in her fist. She wants that too. She doesn't even realize her mouth was open the whole time. She shuts it, swallowing her saliva.  
  
He wraps one arm around the dip of her waist to pull her naked form flush against his. Her breasts are crushed underneath the firmness of his chest. Spreading her thighs back so he's pressed between them, she plasters her hands across his shoulder blades. With his other hand, David grips his self, lining his cock up against her opening. She feels the warm-hot length of him gliding between her folds where she is still slick, hungry, and waiting. He rubs his head over her clit, and her hips dance against him, once, twice, three times before he lowers his self back to her opening.  
  
_I love you_ , his words her ring in her head. He slants his lips over hers and dips his tongue into the cave of her mouth.  
  
Then he enters her with a long thrust, and Syd's eyes squeeze shut as she bites her lip almost too hard.  
  
For an instant, she is sixteen again, inside her mother's body, the shower water has long run cold. And she's looking into the eyes of a man who is looking into eyes that aren't hers. Even with the soap he had borrowed, the smell of her mother's favorite bourbon and cigar never left him. And his lips are rough, mustache scratching skin that isn't hers. And she's so nervous, she's almost sick. But she's still curious, and when he fills her, it feels so ordinary, because this body is used to it. And uncomfortable because she's not wet. And she feels the power draining out of her as her cells realign to their original order as the switch begins wearing off. Too soon. And then she's-  
  
"Syd," David's voice yanks her out of her head.  
  
She thinks he's calling her to snap her out of the memory but his groan is pleasured and begging. Caused by the sensation of her. He's pulling out long and slow before thrusting forward again. He moans her name again and she unscrews her eyes to see the mix of pleasure, hunger, and adoration swirling in his eyes.  
  
This is nothing like how her mother's boyfriend felt. She's with the man she loves, who loves her, and he's gazing into eyes that are her own, and his lips are on lips that are her own. And she's in the body that is her own. And he's buried right inside her, filling her walls until there's no more space to occupy. It feels even better than his fingers did.  
  
She clenches down there just to be sure and he swears hotly under his breath. She feels his cock twitching in the vise of her heat.  
  
Syd can tell from the strained look on his face he's holding back.    
  
She doesn't want that. So she flexes her muscles again, and David hisses, thrusting forward again, short and hard. Pleasure rockets up her body immediately.  
  
"Oh god," she whimpers.  
  
Her hands wander from the planes of his shoulders down his back as she feels the muscles roll as he thrusts again. They moan synchronously. Placing his hands on either side of her head to keep his self up, he tortuously slides his cock out until his head is just outside her entrance before pushing forward again.    
  
He's deliciously stretching her walls with each movement. Syd's tries not to tear the skin on her lip with how hard she's biting. Her next moan is ragged.  
  
Her legs wrap around his hips as his thrusts begin to grow a little faster.  
  
Syd reaches up, palming his jaw while his bright blue eyes gaze down at her greedily, almost with fire in them, and it's the strength of the eye contact that makes his next thrust even harder.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
_Again. Please. I need you, David_ , she begs.  
  
  Harder. Harder. Harder.  
  
She finds herself becoming entranced with the sound it makes. The slap of his skin hitting her skin. His sex noises above her. How he's getting lost in her, how good he feels inside her. For breaths, Syd forgets her own pleasure, eyes focused up on him. His lids lowered, dark eyelashes covering his cerulean blues. His mouth hangs slightly open, absolute sexual bliss written across his features. 

Her eyes travel down to the activity between them, watching his cock, glistening with her arousal, disappear inside of her every time he entered. Watching hypnotically when their pelvises connected and her lips stretched around him when he drew back.

The memory couldn't compare to this. Her imagination couldn't compare to this. Nothing could.

He grounds his hips into her with a greater urgency, taking her hand off his face and crushing it into the sheets under his grip. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck where his lips and tongue take host. He's kissing, suckling, scraping his teeth against her skin. He palms her breast while his balls slap even harder against her.  
  
Her nails dig into his hand as she shouts, "Fuck!"

"Syd?" he groans.  
  
"Yeah?" she answers after gulping down another moan.  
  
"You feel so good, baby,"

"Tell me," she pleads. She wants to hear him say it. Out loud.

"Wet," he grunts, hips drawing out his thrusts again as he describes it to her. "Warmer and tighter than I ever imagined."

The confirmation of him fantasizing about her like this too makes her muscles clamp sharply and she feels shudders coursing through her from head to toe. She all but yanks him by his hair, slamming her mouth to his.  
  
_You were made for me, Syd. I love you so fucking much_.  
  
Amid his psychic declarations, she feels David suddenly hook one hand in the crook of her thigh to bend it back, breaking apart her ankle lock. He slides her right leg up in the air with his other hand and somehow on his next thrust-  
  
"Oh, that's deeper," she tears her lips from his with a shocked gasp. Her nails burrow sharply into his scalp.  
  
They're so tangled, bodies knotted around each other like vines, it feels like their souls are on the verge of coalescence. She doesn't want to know where she begins and where he ends. Which parts of her are hers and which parts of her are his.  
  
This, this wasn't making love. This wasn't that sweet shit they show in the movies with the slow kisses and asking permission before every touch, every thrust. Nothing like young adult novels she had read in her teenage years where the girl loses her virginity under the stars and candle lights. This was raw, raunchy, wet hot sex. He was fucking her.  
  
"Baby, don't st-stop, don't- baby- David!"  
  
He grunts roughly in response. With this new angle, his pelvic bone brushes roughly against her clit. It was already still tingling from him rubbing and sucking on it earlier. Now the sensation is like miniature starbursts.  
  
"David-"  
  
"You close, baby?" he asks between a strained grunt.  
  
"Yes," she sobs back. "Oh my god, yes."  
  
She feels him feverishly nodding against her neck.  
  
  Slap slap slap  
  
It has become her favorite sound and she is getting completely lost in it. Her fingers wring tighter in his hair until she's certain she's pulling too hard. Her other arm wraps across his shoulder and she holds on while he rams into her. Her brain ceases its functionality at some point. All she feels is pleasure etching higher and higher. She's vibrating everywhere. The sex noises their bodies make sound like thunder now and her throaty moans turn into wild screams.

”Ah, _ahhh_!!!” Her orgasm rips through her so hard, so abruptly, her toes clench, and she sees constellations while she screams, and screams, and screams.

David's hips keep their mind breaking rhythm until they stutter once. Then again. He grips the meat of her ass hard and he pistons his cock deeper in her til it's at the precipice of pain.  
  
“Oh Syd,” he croaks her name, barely audibly, the pace of his hips finally stilling, “Sydney-“ his voice lighter and desperate, he clamps his mouth over her neck again and surrenders another jumble of words into her skin.

Still shaking herself, Syd holds him even tighter, feeling his body jerking above hers, feeling his cock pulsing hard.  
  
Then she feels it. Once. Twice. Several times. He's coming. He's coming inside her and he's breathing roughly with every spurt as he coats her walls.

They've come together, capsized and swept in the eye of the storm they created with their own bodies.  
  
A confusing myriad of emotions ripple through her and she squeezes her eyes shut as he locks his arms around her in an embrace. His breathing is still hoarse.  
  
She feels the wet of his sweat her neck, down her breasts, and pooled between their bellies. She clenches back the sting of tears as they pant breathlessly into the air. All of a sudden hyper aware, she conceals the emotion threatening to overwhelm her and pushes him off her, rolling flat her on her stomach.  
  
David does the same, flopping on his front, his arms stretching across the mattress for purchase.  
  
His eyes are nearly closed while he gulps deep breaths, dreamily grinning across from her.

All she can do is blink back while her heart thumps hard in her chest.  
  
She can see a question brewing in his eyes as he snaps out of his dreaming gaze. She holds her breath, hoping he doesn't ask her what's wrong.  
  
"Was that your first time?" he slurs instead.

 

 

 _You will not feel the same about me._  
  
_Do you love me?_  
  
_You know I do._  
  
_Then there's nothing left to say._

 

 

 

She placidly tells him about her first sexual encounter with one of her stepfathers. Mother's boyfriend. It's harder to tell the difference now.

She waits for him to judge her, to repeat any semblance of her mother's words to her or anything she felt towards herself. But he doesn't. He just stares at her, bewildered and a little sad. And she doesn't want it. Him pitying her? She doesn't want it at all. She already had to carry these things. She won't let him carry them too.

She knows, what she did was wrong. She knows her childhood was ugly. She seldom spoke of it no matter how many questions he'd have about where she had come from. She was embarrassed by her cold mother and revolving fathers compared to him and his doting parents.  
  
The bewilderment in his eyes settle into something softer.  
  
"Who teaches us to be normal when we're one of a kind?" Syd whispers, sitting upright. She ignores the stickiness trickling between her legs as she stares directly into his eyes. "Just promise me if you get lost, we get lost together."  
  
Suddenly, her starry eyed David reemerges.

She takes a mental picture of the galaxy glittering in his eyes, committing it to storage in hopes to always remember. Then lips are on hers again, capturing her breath in a long deep kiss.  
  
He pulls back to stroke her collarbone, drawing his fingers from the tiny hairs across her arm up her neck and across her lips. Adoring her, admiring her. Quietly and peacefully.  
  
"Kiss me again," Syd murmurs. His kiss is harder the second time.  
  
"Again. Again. Again." she clutches David's face in both of her hands, opening her mouth wider to meet his tongue with hers.  
  
She forgets about it. Forgets about the war. About Division 3. Forgets about Amy. Forgets about Summerland, Melanie and the others. Forgets about Dr. Poole, what happened with Walter, what Philly had told her. She forgets about the monsters she's been seeing ever since she was in David's body. She forgets her own crimes. She forgets her mother. She forgets the secretly flirtatious smiles of her boyfriends. She forgets it all.

Until the only thing there is left is them and their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Some changes will be made to the story should Legion supply further backstory for Syd. For now this is just a little something I worked up. Hope you enjoy, if anyone is there.


End file.
